


Adiós

by KaizokuJou



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuJou/pseuds/KaizokuJou
Summary: Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Que a Gallbatorix le había costado el dolor más horrible del mundo para hacerla llorar, y a Murtagh, tan sólo un beso.





	Adiós

Sopló el viento agitando los cabellos de él. No pudo evitar recordar aquella alucinación que el Rey le había inducido para seducirla. Al mirarlo, por un segundo, las ojeras y la expresión severa desaparecían, volvía a ese rostro la expresión luminosa y bondadosa que tenía en aquél sueño de falsedades, en el que compartían una vida perfecta y reluciente juntos. Bastó un parpadeo para regresar a la realidad; y ver que en sus ojos vacíos no había calma y compasión. No, seguían como antes, la ira y el odio contenidos, a punto de desbordarse de sus oscuros orbes, como si aquella cicatriz en su espalda siguiera abierta, sangrando. Entonces todo el dolor de los últimos instantes, de los últimos días, de las últimas semanas, cayó sobre ella como un enorme cubo de plomo. Aplastante, lacerante; el dolor de mil latigazos de una… no, el dolor del metal y el fuego perforándole la piel, el dolor del jinete sosteniendo el fierro y torturándola, con la cara cubierta por una máscara. Todo el sufrimiento, las lágrimas de frustración, de impotencia, de agonía, que nunca debió derramar. El Rey drenando su mente como las olas del mar desgastan la sal de las montañas, convirtiéndola en un despojo de lo que era.  
Le dolían todos los huesos. Sentía el cuerpo más pesado que nunca, se sentía más vieja que nunca. Como si hubiera estado confinada a la Sala de la Adivina por diez años enteros. Se sentía tan cansada que no estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie, y sin embargo, lo haría.  
Murtagh no dejaba de murmurar cosas en el idioma Antiguo.  
No muy lejos podía ver a Eragon. Y al verle, un gran alivio se apoderaba de su corazón. Gallbatorix estaba muerto. Alagaesia era libre. A partir de ahora, nada, nada podía ser tan grave, tan grande, tan peligroso. Por fin había cumplido con su cometido. Había liderado a los Vardenos hasta Uru’baen. Habían ganado la batalla y Eragon y Saphira se las habían arreglado para matar al tirano. ¿Qué era lo que se sentía tan vacío, entonces? Esbozó una suave sonrisa al ver a ese muchacho que parecía más elfo que hombre, pero tenía el corazón más grande que jamás había visto, tan ajeno a lo que sucedía ahora mismo entre ella y su medio hermano, que parecían estar encerrados juntos en una frágil burbuja de jabón.  
En ese momento, la voz áspera de Murtagh en un trémulo murmullo la obligó a voltear y encontrarse frente a frente.  
—Me iré —supo exactamente a qué se refería con eso al instante, justo como él le había entendido aquella vez que le preguntó por qué.  
Pedirle que se quedara no tendría sentido. Ambos lo comprendían. No había lugar en Alagaesia para que ella, que probablemente se convertiría en reina, y un jinete que estuvo al servicio de Gallbatorix estuvieran juntos. Él no le pediría a ella que se fuera con él y ella no le pediría que se quedara. Él porque no quería ser egoísta, porque era veneno, un ácido corrosivo y la consumiría. Nasuada simplemente era demasiado orgullosa como para decirle te quiero.  
La miró por un segundo. Un suave fulgor parpadeó en sus pupilas. Como si tratara de decirle algo y no se atreviera, como si quisiera que entendiera su angustia de esa manera. La joven mejor que nadie comprendía las sombras que le rodeaban el corazón.  
En aquel instante él sólo se acercó a ella. A pesar de ser una mujer alta le llevaba varios centímetros…, con algo parecido a una reverencia, se inclinó, dejando su rostro a la altura del suyo, entonces… le besó.  
No la había besado antes; en ningún momento de las horas que pasaron juntos hablando sobre todo de tipo de cosas y le contó de los lugares secretos en los que jugaba cuando niña. Fue en ese momento que le besó. Y fue el hecho de que lo hiciera precisamente en esa ocasión lo que hizo aquel beso tan amargo. Como si por una parte sus labios supieran a hiel y por la otra al licor que se bebe en el paraíso. El contacto era tan cortés, tan suave, tan amable, tan lleno de devoción. Como si el Jinete de Dragón la viera y la considerara la cosa más preciosa de todo el mundo. A pesar de que tenía la ropa sucia y hecha girones, y su rostro lucía más demacrado que nunca.   
—Gracias… —susurró él en su oído al separarse. Y ella no pudo más que quedarse paralizada con las yemas sobre los labios observándole alejarse. Vio cómo se iba hacia el horizonte volando en su dragón, y el viento provocado por las ala0s le agitó el cabello.   
Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Que a Gallbatorix le había costado el dolor más horrible del mundo para hacerla llorar, y a Murtagh, tan sólo un beso. Entendió en un segundo cuán importante se había vuelto el hijo de Morzan para ella, porque quería tumbarse de rodillas en el suelo a llorar desconsolada, quería golpear la tierra y patearla y gritar con todas sus ganas hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta, como si no fuera Nasuada, la líder de los Vardenos que llevaba los brazos cubiertos de cicatrices de cuchillos que portaba orgullosa, y se redujera a una adolescente cualquiera dispuesta a llorar meses enteros por amor.  
Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo así, firme, rígida. Parada con los pies anclados en la tierra. Cuando Eragon, que no había estado mirando se acercó a preguntarle dónde se encontraban el jinete y su dragón, Nasuada simplemente pronunció débilmente “Se fueron”, esforzándose por no derrumbarse frente al muchacho. Eragon iría a buscar a su hermano para pedirle que se quedara.

Pero Murtagh no se quedaría. 

Y muchos, muchos años después, cuando su corazón estuviera libre del veneno, y regresara a Alagaesia, Nasuada llevaría ya mucho tiempo muerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! pues, este fandom está muerto, pero no me importa lolol, estoy mudando algunos fics the Fanfiction para acá, porque esa plataforma muere y agoniza u.u a ver si aquí corre una mejor suerte este bb.


End file.
